


Lovers, To Bed

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [53]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Reading, Reading Aloud, References to Shakespeare, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a quiet evening on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers, To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for round six Trope Bingo and my 'curtain!fic' square. This is also a fill for the following prompt I nabbed from otpprompts before I departed the land of tumblr. I had to mix things up a little, as Paul (aka the little spoon) is possibly more of a reader than Richard (aka the big spoon). 
> 
>  
> 
> [Imagine your OTP cuddled on the couch together, with the shorter of the two (A) being the little spoon, and the taller of the two (B) being the big spoon. And B is gently stroking A’s skin as B reads aloud their favorite ‘classic story’ to A (which could be anything from Shakespeare to Sherlock Holmes to Harry Potter) in the most soothing, sweetest, calmest voice ever. And A’s never really been that big a fan of the story. But having B reading it makes it much more interesting! Yet B’s voice is soo relaxing, and A feels so safe in their arms, that A is finding it really hard to stay awake. What happens to A and what B’s reaction is is all up to you!](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136389560744/imagine-your-otp-cuddled-on-the-couch-together)
> 
>  
> 
> I think I may be your stereotypical English person (possibly???) in that I actually do love Shakespeare! (not the actual man himself, obviously, as that would be weird - he's been dead for five hundred years ... *shifty eyes* XD ) The play that Paul is reading from, (and subsequently quotes), A Midsummer Night's Dream, is actually my favourite of good old Will's, as it always reminds me of good times at college.

Richard closed his eyes, as he slid his arms a little further around the warm lines of Paul's body; his lover's back connected a little more solidly with the broad lines of Richard's chest, warm and solid and real. They both were settled upon the couch, both men stretched lengthwise down the soft and squidgy cushions; considering Paul was the smaller man, he naturally fitted better cushioned against Richard's body, despite the fact that Paul himself made gentle remonstrations for being called the little spoon.

Richard stroked one hand against Paul's abdomen, fingers seeking out the soft lines of his lover's belly, and up still further to trace the pad of one fingertip against one of the other man's nipples. He heard Paul sigh, breaking into his own reading to do so, before Paul turned his head to press an awkward kiss against Richard's mouth.

"Are you still listening?" Paul murmured aganst Richard's lips, voice a vibrating chuckle against the sensitive skin.

"Yeah," Richard said, cracking his eyes open slightly to look at Paul from beneath the shade of his eyelashes. 

Whilst he couldn't see the contours of his lover's face, due to the awkward angle of how he had his head turned to him, Richard still could see that the other man was smiling, yet that grin held a teasing quality, mingled with a warm affection that Paul only ever reserved for Richard. 

"It's not so bad, is it?" Paul asked, as he tapped the book he'd been reading from. "You haven't stopped me yet."

"It's okay," Richard said, with a shrug, yet he didnt want to admit that he was actually enjoying Shakespeare.

England's greatest bard was more Paul's thing, and Richard had had no time for the man's plays before, yet somehow, Paul had managed to convince him to listen to a reading of A Midsummer Night's Dream, with the insistent, indignant claim that Richard needed the culture. Richard had initially scoffed, and had almost refused, yet stopped himself when he saw the beginnings of a hurt pout firing up in Paul's eyes, almost travelling to his mouth to push his lips out in a soft and kissable shape. Richard had sighed and capitulated, in much the way he suspected Paul knew he would. Paul only ever unleashed that pouting face when something meant a lot to him, and he wanted to share it; in that, Paul had Richard wrapped around his little finger and Richard suspected that Paul was fully aware of that fact. 

"You are enjoying it; you're so relaxed, you're almost going to sleep," Paul murmured against him, voice distracting Richard from his own thoughts. 

Richard almost made a wisecrack that it was because he was bored, and not relaxed, yet changed his mind at the last minute; he didn't think it fair to actually say that and judging by the look in his lover's eyes, he suspected that Paul expected as much from him. He sighed, and cuddled Paul a little more closely against his body, rocking him slightly as he pressed a lingering kiss against Paul's temple. Paul sighed and relaxed a little more against him, body warm and malleable against Richard's own. 

"Okay. It's better than I expected, I admit," Richard finally murmured against Paul's temple. "Quite amusing, too." 

"See? I told you," Paul said, a faint note of triumph in his voice at Richard's grudging admission. 

"It might also have something to do with the way you're reading it," Richard continued, with a slight huff of laughter. "You're a good reader, my love." 

"Hmm," Paul said, as he arched back a litle, to press a kiss against Richard's mouth. 

Richard opened his mouth a little, and teased the tip of his tongue against the seam of Paul's lips until the other man opened up for him; whilst the angle was awkward, even vaguely incomfortable, the kiss was not. Instead, it was gentle and tender, and Paul's mouth was warm and soft against Rihcard's. Paul eased away and settled back aganst Richard once more, before he returned his gaze to the book still resting upon his lap.

"Do you want more?" Paul asked, softly, as he ran his fingertips across the page.

"Please," Richard surprised himself by saying, as he rubbed caressing circles against the soft flesh of Paul's abdomen.

Paul made a sound that was almost a purr and he continued, voice pitched low and gentle as he read. 

"The iron tongue of midnight hath told twelve!, Lovers, to bed - 'tis almost fairy time, I fear we shall outsleep the coming morn, As much as we this night have overwatched," Paul read.

Richard smiled, and allowed his eyes to drift shut as Paul continued to read, words soft and murmuring in the dimly lit living room. Richard felt sleep dragging at the backs of his eyes, relaxation softening out the curves of his body and the lines of his limbs; no matter how much he fought against encroaching sleep, he found the compulsion to drift away too strong and Paul's voice too hypnotic and gentle. Richard shifted again, and settled into a better position so that he was holding Paul a little closer, cradled more comfortably against his body, before he finally drifted into sleep.

****

Paul felt Richard's body slowly relaxing against his, and heard the soft huffs of his lover's breathing evening out and deepening, tickling rhythmically against the shell of his ear. Paul could tell that Richard had finally fallen asleep, mouth still twitched into a smile against him, arms still cradling Paul against him. Paul smiled and continued reading for a while, wondering if perhaps Richard's doze was a temporary one, and whether he would wake again. When it became obvious that his waking was not about to happen, Paul stopped reading, voice trailing off gently, and he eased the book closed with a contented sigh. He rested in Richard's arms for a while, enjoying the close proximity of his lover for a while longer.

It wasn't often that they had the time to merely rest in each other's arms, and relax; touring with Rammstein took up sizable chunks of their lives and it was a rare thing for them to just be able to relax, to spend time together, to simpy co-exist and enjoy each other without outside pressure or influence. Paul sighed again, even as he felt Richard stirring against him, breath hitching and snortng in his chest and in his nose,before the other man mumbled himself awake. One hand lifted from Paul's abdomen, as Richard scrubbed sleepy fingers into equally sleepy eyes, and Paul smiled, as he waited for the other man to realise that he'd actually stopped reading.

"Did I miss the ending?" Richard asked, suddenly, and he sounded genuinely disappointed by the realisation.

"No, darling, you didn't," Paul said, with a slight chuckle. "I stopped reading when you fell asleep." 

"Oh. Maybe we can finish it tomorrow," Richard said, with a yawn. "I'm too tired now; I want to go to bed." 

"Okay," Paul nodded, with a private grin over the fact that Richard had, probably against his better nature, actualy requested hearing more.

Paul struggled from out of Richard's embrace, the other man's fingers trailing over his abdomen as he did so, before he placed the book almost reverently upon the coffee table. He turned to see that Richard still was laying on the couch, sleepy eyed and messy haired, blinking up at him. They shared a smile and Paul reached out for him, waited for Richard to take his hands before he hauled the other man to his feet. Richard jostled him, purposefully Paul suspected, mouth soon stealing a kiss from Paul's surprised mouth.

Paul smiled against him, and reached up to cradle the back of Richard's head as they kissed; Richard's hands soon travelled around Paul's body to cradle his butt. Richard's fingers applied enough pressure to pull Paul closer, close enough that he could feel the faint stirrings of Richard's burgeoning erection. He eased away and stared up at Richard with a teasing grin.

"I thought you were tired," he pointed out, as he raised one eyebrow, laughingly, at Richard.

"I was. I changed my mind. I want you more than sleep," Richard murmured against him, as he leant in to steal another kiss from Paul's amused mouth.

Paul lost himself to that kiss despite his smile, lips parting to admit Richard entrance when he felt the pressure of the other man's tongue against his lips; at first, they did little more than to kiss, as Richard continued rubbing his hands over Paul's butt gently. Paul felt his own arousal building, cock soon stirring into interested life to press against the front of his trousers. Richard eased away and gave him a knowing look, before he silently led a willing Paul into the bedroom by the hand.

They took their time undressing each other, hands moving with practiced ease over buttons and zips until they both were naked. Paul's hands caressed over his lover's body, shuddering in pleasure when Richard's fingers tickled against his own body in exploratory caresses, which soon turned into all out gropes. Richard eased away and Paul mourned the loss of his touch and the warmth of his body, yet that was soon forgotten when Richard laid upon the bed, legs drawn up so that his knees were almost in the vicinity of his chest. Richard's eyebrows raised in open invitation and Paul moved in, stopping only once to pull the lube from beneath the bed, where it had been carelessly pitched the night before. He settled between Richard's legs and uncapped the lube, spreading some of the fluid over his fingertips as he did so, before he angled his hand between his lover's legs. He teased the pads of his sticky fingers around the other man's entrance, and at Richard's nod, he finally pushed inside; he waited for Richard to relax around him again, before Paul began preparing him, soon adding a second finger when he was sure that Richard could take it.

Richard was a shaking, groaning mass of need by the time that Paul finally drew away, to roll on a condom and to apply a little lube to his length. He cast the bottle and the box aside, before he settled atop his lover; he pressed a kiss against Richard's mouth, before he guided himself slowly inside his lover, inching in until he was fully sheathed inside Richard. Paul shuddered in anticipatory pleasure, and waited until he was sure that his lover was ready, before he began to thrust; his hands soon gripped at his loved one's hips for extra purchase as he pushed deeper, harder, faster inside him. 

Richard's hands soon pressed against Paul's butt, pushing down eagerly in a silent plea for more and Paul gave it to him, a loud cry escaping his lips as he thrust even harder against Richard. That cry was soon answered by one from Richard, an aroused moan of pleasure arching up to be claimed by Paul and returned in kind. Paul's gaze met that of Richard's and locked; he watched as every note of building pleasure, lust and arousal built in his lover's gaze, heard the sounds of impending climax building between them, yet he held back for as long as he could. Paul felt one of Richard's hands leave his butt as Richard began stroking at himself, half-formed begging pleas falling past Richard's lips as he did so, as though Paul was preventing him from coming. Paul thrust harder, felt Richard's hand moving swiftly between them, and felt his body quickening in response. Richard came then, great loud cries rending the air as he all but screamed for Paul, back bowing, head arching back, mouth wide as he released hard between them. Paul felt the ripples of his lover's climax against him and he came with a loud cry of his own, riding out his orgasm roughly, erratically, as he whimpered out his lover's name against Richard's chest. He gave everything to Richard in that moment, received it all back in turn, and the moment was perfect in unguarded tenderness and trust exchanged.

Paul finally eased away, to pull off the used condom and to toss it in the direction of the bin; he laid back with a sigh, body worn out and yet barely sated. Richard rolled against his side, mouth locking in a heated kiss against Paul's neck, lips pulling bruises from Paul's skin as he did so. Paul tilted his head to the side, allowing his lover better access to him, coupled with silent consent for him to mark him, to claim him visibly as his. When Richard pulled away with a satisfied note of pleasure, fingertips trailing over the marks he'd left upon Paul, Paul wriggled closer, mouth soon locking against Richard's throat; he used mouth and teeth and tongue to wring bruises from his lover's skin and moans from his throat, until Paul finally pulled away, mouth swollen slightly from his activities. They shared a smile, but did not speak; instead, Paul snuggled against Richard's side and rested for a while, until Richard gently took his hand, kissed his knuckles and directed Paul's palm down to Richard's already swelling member.

"Please, Paulchen, " Richard murmured against his scalp. "Fuck me, again." 

Paul made a noise of aroused agreement, before he rolled on top of Richard again, to make love to his willing partner long into the night.


End file.
